WHEN MAGIC HAPPENS
by Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy
Summary: Ginji has a sister, Ban's in a bad mood, Shido's engaged to Paul and Kazuki's pregnant........WTF!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ginji has a sister? Yep, it's true, and now she has become best friends with Natsumi. Sounds great, especially when they try to set Ginji up with Akabane – without dying from Ban's SNAKE BITE. And now Shido's engaged to Paul? Oh yes, Kazuki's pregnant………or something like that.

DISCLAIMER: I have a radical new idea!!!!!!!!!!! If I owned The Get Backers, would I be writing my pathetic little stories on fan fiction, or would I be putting them into the show…? It's a toughie isn't it?

…

…

… ……my lawyers have just told me that my speech was very nice but not very helpful………………..I DON'T OWN THE GET BACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**WHEN MAGIC HAPPENS**

**Chapter 1-siblings**

Ban Midou shifted in his seat. 'We have got to find an apartment to sleep in", he thought to himself as he groaned and arched his body. 'This car is just way to damn small.' He looked down at his lap and smiled. His partner, Ginji Amano had his blond head in his lap, sleeping with his face tucked into Ban's lower chest. Ban shifted once more and knocked his head against the car roof – he swore loudly and rubbed his sore cranium with his left hand.

Ginji opened his eyes slowly, hearing his best friend swear. He looked up to see Ban rubbing the top of his head, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Are you okay Ban-chan?" Ginji asked, trying not to grin at the expression on Ban's face. The slightly shorter man swore again and glared at Ginji,

"Stupid, fucking car! It's too small!!" Ginji was trying very hard not to giggle. He knew that almost anything could set Ban off into a rage when he had a headache.

"Ah, Ban-what am I going to do with you?" Ginji asked his partner with a laugh. The blond man lifted his chest off Ban's torso, and sat back on his knees. Ginji reached up to Ban's head and brushed his lips over the slightly red mark the car roof had left on it.

Slowly Ginji let go of Ban's head and looked at his partner a pink tinge covering his face.

Ban's eyes were wide, and much more open then Ginji had ever seen them.

"Gin-ji…."

Saiyoko Amano was a sweet girl. She was kind, good tempered and she had an adorable personality…except when she was mad. Really, in all honesty, Saiyoko didn't get angry that easily, but this time…

"I can't believe him!!" she stormed! Makubex flinched and looked around at his friends for help, but they were all just as scared as he was. "He comes to the Limitless Fortress TWICE and he doesn't bother to look me up either of those times!!!"

"Ummm…" Sakura started to say in a calm, gentle voice, "You were away for both of those times you know…." Saiyoko glared at her. She threw a heart shaped diamond at the older girl, who only just ducked in time.

"You!!" she screamed at all her supposed friends, all of whom backed away in fear of the petite girl, "All of you!!! Couldn't you have told Ginji I was back!!!!???"

"But you weren't…."

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" Saiyoko glared around at everyone furiously. "I'm going to leave the Limitless Fortress, and find Ginji," her brown eyes narrowed,

"And then I'm going to make him pay for being the worst brother EVER!!!!!"

_Well…..that turned out a little differently than I imagined…..but oh well._

_Please read and review….. well you know the drill…reviews make the world go round._


	2. Chapter 2 friends

Summary: Ginji has a sister? Yep, it's true, and now she has become best friends with Natsumi. Sounds great, especially when they try to set Ginji up with Akabane – without dying from Ban's SNAKE BITE. And now Shido's engaged to Paul? Oh yes, Kazuki's pregnant………or something like that.

DISCLAIMER: I have a radical new idea!!!!!!!!!!! If I owned The Get Backers, would I be writing my pathetic little stories on fan fiction, or would I be putting them into the show…? It's a toughie isn't it?

…

…

… ……my lawyers have just told me that my speech was very nice but not very helpful………………..I DON'T OWN THE GET BACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**WHEN MAGIC HAPPENS**

**Chapter 2- friends**

Natsumi was washing dishes when the door to the HonkyTonk swung open. The teenager looked up in surprise to see Hevn standing in the doorway.

"Oh, miss Hevn." Natsumi said, smiling at the blonde knockout, "Would you like some coffee or something?"

"Yes, thanks Natsumi." Hevn replied, taking her coat off and sitting down on a stool, across from the blushing teenager. Catching the redness of Natsumi's face, Hevn asked,

"Is there something wrong Natsumi?"

The young girl blushed, and tried to look anywhere but at Hevn's shirt.

"Oh, no…umm there's…nothing, wrong…" Hevn shrugged.-

"Have you seen Ban and Ginji yet today?"

"Umm…no, I think they went across town to try and drum up some more business. Do you have a job for them?" Suddenly Natsumi was excited again, her embarrassment long forgotten.

"No, no," Hevn sighed, "I was just wondering where they were."

Paul looked up from his newspaper and glanced at Hevn.

"Well, I'm glad they're not here today." He said, turning the big pages, "I'm getting sick of having to take care of them."

"Amen to that." Hevn muttered, nodding in agreement with Paul. Natsumi giggled as she handed Hevn her coffee.

"I wonder what those boys would say if they heard you say that." She said, moving from behind the counter and walking over to one of the booths with a cloth in her hand.

"Let's hope we never find out." Paul prayed quietly, disappearing behind his newspaper again.

The door to the café swung open once again. Hevn, Paul and Natsumi turned to see who it was in surprise, could it be an actual paying customer????!!!!

In the door way stood short young woman. Her hair was a very dark brown with little shining ribbons threaded through it. She was wearing a tight-fitting white shirt that came down in a V-neck and a pair of black jeans

"Excuse me," the girl said, waving a piece of paper in her left hand, "But- is this where I can find the….uhh….Get Backers?"

"Usually." Paul said carefully, "Do you have a job for them?""

"If so, you should talk to me!" Hevn cried jumping off her stool and hurrying over to the young woman, "I'm miss Hevn the negotiater!"

"I don't have a job exactly…" the woman said, backing away slightly from Hevn, "I would just be very grateful If you could call Ginji Amano...or something, and tell him to get over here!!"

Hevn exchanged a quick glance with Paul,

"Alright…..who shall I say is calling?" Hevn asked as she whipped out her mobile,

"And, do you just want Ginji? Or Ban as well?" Paul wanted to know.

"Uh…both is fine. And…I'm afraid I can't give you my name….special…reasons."

Hevn shrugged, and started to type in the number.

Twenty minutes later Ban and Ginji walked into the HonkyTonk grinning at the prospect of a new job. Both men saw a young woman sitting at the bench.

"Hi. We're the Get Backers, how can we help yo…" Ginji's jaw dropped as he realised who he was talking to.

"Hello brother darling." Saiyoko said in an evil whisper that could rival Akabane's, "I've been looking for you."

……………………………**Well……um….yes…..that was the 2****nd**** chapter………it will get better….I…hope……….**

**If you review and stuff then I will have the courage to go on………….**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Ginji has a sister? Yep, it's true, and now she has become best friends with Natsumi. Sounds great, especially when they try to set Ginji up with Akabane – without dying from Ban's SNAKE BITE. And now Shido's engaged to Paul? Oh yes, Kazuki's pregnant………or something like that.

DISCLAIMER: I have a radical new idea!!!!!!!!!!! If I owned The Get Backers, would I be writing my pathetic little stories on fan fiction, or would I be putting them into the show…? It's a toughie isn't it?

…

…

… ……my lawyers have just told me that my speech was very nice but not very helpful………………..I DON'T OWN THE GET BACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**WHEN MAGIC HAPPENS**

**Chapter 3- …the plot thickens**

Okay, okay…so there hasn't been much of a plot so far….but hey, you read the summary didn't you?

Sakura was just about to enter the bathroom when Kazuki came flying down the hall. He didn't even bother to say 'excuse me', or 'good morning' like he usually would have done, instead he pushed Sakura away from the bathroom door, ran in himself and locked it.

Sakura stared at the locked door for several minutes before slowly walking back up the hallway thinking.

What was Kazuki doing here anyway? She thought to herself, I thought he and Juubei had found an apartment outside of the Limitless Fortress…

"Well, if Kazuki is here," Sakura said to herself as she walked towards her brother's old room, "then that means Juubei is here. Unless."

She stopped in her tracks, worries forming in her brain, "what if they had a falling out? What if they had a fight?? What if they….aren't together anymore??!!!!"

Sakura started to sprint towards the room Kazuki and Juubei used whenever they came around. Just as she reached it the door flew open and Juubei hurried out of it, the two Kakeis crashed into one another and ended up on the floor. Sakura shook her head to clear it, and glared at her brother who was sitting on her.

"Juubei!!" she yelled at the startled young man, "Get off!" Juubei complied immediately and then helped her to her feet,

"My apologies Sakura. I didn't realise you were there." Even though he was blind, Juubei had a amazing sense of self awareness, and he could usually tell where someone was in a room.

"I'm sorry too." His sister said, calming down. She looked up into his closed eyes and said in a serious voice, "You and Kazuki are still together aren't you?"

Juubei went slightly pink, and 'looked' at his sister in surprise,

"Of course we are."

"Good." She replied with a smile. "But, uhh Juubei?" she asked in concern, "Is there something wrong with him?"

"Why?" Juubei asked her sharply.

"It's just that, he just flew into the bathroom-not literally of course," Sakura said quickly, incase her brother got confused, "And he was looking really pale…I think he was being sick…" Juubei frowned.

"I'll go check." He said quietly and walked off. Sakura walked down the hallway in the opposite direction to her brother, thinking once more……

"Hello Makubex." She said to the boy king. He was sitting in front of his computers as usual, but he looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi Sakura."

"Have we heard from Saiyoko yet?" Sakura asked sitting down beside Makubex.

"No…not yet..."

Meanwhile……….

"Saiyoko…Please!" Ginji ducked behind the counter as another heart shaped bomb was aimed at him, "I'm SORRY!!"

"Very sorry!!!" Ban yelled falling onto his back to dodge another piece of flying furniture.

"My poor HonkyTonk!" Paul moaned peering from the stairs where he was huddled with Hevn and Natsumi.

"AHHAHAH!!" Saiyoko laughed evilly, " Take that Ginji!!!" Ginji gulped as a stool was sent flying towards his head.

"Kazuki?" Juubei called through the bathroom door, "Are you alright?" The door opened and Kazuki stumbled out of the room. He was pale and could barely stand by himself. Juubei caught him as the thin man's knees buckled.

"I feel dizzy." Kazuki mumbled into his lover's shirt. Juubei scooped Kazuki up into his arms and took him along to the room the two were sharing.

"_What's wrong with him?"_ Juubei wished he knew the answer to that question.

_**Well…well, well….that was better than the last chapter right? Right???? You should **_

_**know the drill by now….reviews make the world go round!!!**_


	4. Author's Note

So…this has nothing to do with the story….

This is about all you people who never review me!!!! You are all so mean!!!!!

…….but if you do review my story then I'll give yo a cookie…………

Also, To _**LADYASILE**_…….I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You get mountains of cookies!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Yay!!!

Yay!!!

Yay!!!!!!

Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy…..and Ladyasile!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ….okay, now I'm being creepy aren't I?


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Ginji has a sister? Yep, it's true, and now she has become best friends with Natsumi. Sounds great, especially when they try to set Ginji up with Akabane – without dying from Ban's SNAKE BITE. And now Shido's engaged to Paul? Oh yes, Kazuki's pregnant………or something like that.

DISCLAIMER: I have a radical new idea!!!!!!!!!!! If I owned The Get Backers, would I be writing my pathetic little stories on fan fiction, or would I be putting them into the show…? It's a toughie isn't it?

…

…

… ……my lawyers have just told me that my speech was very nice but not very helpful………………..I DON'T OWN THE GET BACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**WHEN MAGIC HAPPENS**

**Chapter 5- Why are all hot guys GAY? Part 1**

Saiyoko looked around at all the damage she had caused. The café was un complete and utter ruins. All the tables had been broken, the coffee machine was in shambles, it had crashed into Ban's head, the counter had been split down the middle, not to mention the damage the young girl had done to her brother. He however had managed too stay conscious, unlike all his friends…

Ban had been hit in the head by a table, the coffee machine and also Hevn. Hevn had been unconscious already, and Saiyoko had been running out of things to throw at Ginji. She had accidentally hit Ban with the Table and with Hevn, she had been aiming for Ginji- but when she realised it was actually rather fun to throw things at Ban, she had given him the coffee machine…as well as a likely concussion.

Natsumi and Paul were lying in a heap by the stairs….Saiyoko wasn't quite sure how they had gotten hurt, but she was sure they would be fine. Ginji though…

Ginji was crouched behind the left side of the counter, shaking. Saiyoko snorted at him.

"So pathetic." She sighed. The fiery young woman turned on her heel and walked out of the café, calling over her shoulder,

"I'll see you soon Ginji." Ginji gulped. He looked around at the disaster that his little sister had left and sighed. He was sure everyone was going to make him pay for this.

"She's so mean." He grumbled, standing up, "She didn't even let me explain…"

_It was good to see her again though_, he thought smiling.

Paul groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Ginji," he muttered… "You are in big trouble."

"Uhh…hehehe…"Ginji trailed off. He looked around to see where Ban had ended up, and spied him lying next to the wall still out cold.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji said quietly hurrying over to his best friend and kneeling down next to him, "Ban-chan, are you okay?"

Ban didn't respond. Ginji put a cool hand on the other man's head. He swore as his hand came back with blood on it.

"Damn it! Saiyoko, you are in major trouble if you've seriously hurt him!" Ginji growled. He went through his options, subconsciously stroking Ban's face,

"Well, he needs a doctor…but Ban hates hospitals…JUUBEI!" Ginji laughed at his own cleverness. He reached into one of the deep pockets of his coat and drew out a pink mobile. He punched in Juubei's number and held the phone to his ear.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring…….._ "Hello?" Sakura picked up the phone from her brother's hand and answered it for him

"_Is this Sakura?" _came Ginji's voice over the line,

"Yes. How are you Ginji?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"_I'm fine, but Ban is hurt. Saiyoko threw a coffee machine at him."_ Sakura put a hand over her mouth to refrain from giggling.

"So she found you then?"

"_Uh huh. Umm, he's hurt pretty bad, but he'll kill me if I take him to a hospital…can Juubei come over and fix him?"_

Sakura glanced at Juubei. She repeated the conversation for him.

"He can come in a little while Ginji." Sakura said into the phone, walking out of her brother's room, "He's a bit busy at the moment."

"_Is something wrong?"_

"Oh, no everything is fine. Kazuki is just a bit unwell."

"_Oh. Well, when Juubei can come…yeah, and tell Kazu-chan I hope he feels better!" _

"I will."

"_Hey, why are Kazuki and Juubei at the Limitless Fortress?"_

"I never said they were…"

"_But you're answering Juubei's phone."_

"Oh, yes, of course." Sakura laughed," I don't know…maybe there's something wrong with their apartment."

"_Okay. Bye Sakura- chan!"_

Saiyoko sighed as she turned the corner. I shouldn't have destroyed that café, she thought.

"Ah well..." she said aloud grinning in that evil way of hers, "I'll just get someone to fix it. Ahh…here we are…" she looked up to see a magnificent mansion in front of her,

"I think it's time to pay Shido a visit."

_**Well, that was long and pointless…please review anyway, and continue to read of course… **_


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Ginji has a sister? Yep, it's true, and now she has become best friends with Natsumi. Sounds great, especially when they try to set Ginji up with Akabane – without dying from Ban's SNAKE BITE. And now Shido's engaged to Paul? Oh yes, Kazuki's pregnant………or something like that.

DISCLAIMER: I have a radical new idea!!!!!!!!!!! If I owned The Get Backers, would I be writing my pathetic little stories on fan fiction, or would I be putting them into the show…? It's a toughie isn't it?

…

…

… ……my lawyers have just told me that my speech was very nice but not very helpful………………..I DON'T OWN THE GET BACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WHEN MAGIC HAPPENS

Chapter 6- Why are all the Hot guys Gay? Part 2

Shido Fuyuki lay down onto the cool floor of the Honky Tonk café. He was so worn out! It felt like he was going to die. Shido heard Emishi moan beside him,

"Why?" Emishi implored the ceiling between pants, "Why did she have to come back?"

"Here you go boys." Saiyoko called happily sitting down beside the two exhausted men, and giving each of them a glass of water.

"Thanks." Shido muttered, draining half the glass in one gulp. Emishi proceeded to tip the cold liquid onto his head.

"You two are so very helpful!" Saiyoko sighed, a sweet, innocent grin on her face. "Helping me fix the Honky Tonk and all! I just couldn't have don't it without you!!"

"We did it all!!!!" Shido yelled. "We fixed the whole thing, you did NOTHING!! You just sat there looking pretty!!!"

Saiyoko grinned at him,

"And I love you for it!"

"Yippee." Emishi said in a sarcastic voice. "But why did it have to be _us?"_ he asked the young girl, "Why not Juubei? Or-or Ginji? Or Kazuki!? Or YOU???"

"You two are so strong and manly!" Saiyoko explained with a grin. She shifted over next to Emishi and promptly sat on his stomach. "And Juubei is blind, so he wouldn't have been much help, and Ginji would have probably killed me."

Emishi made a noise to indicate that he was suffocating- but Saiyoko just ignored him.

Ban opened his eyes slowly. His head felt kind of light and slightly painful. As his eyes regained their focus Ginji's head swam into view.

"Ban-chan!" Ginji shrieked, leaping onto his partner with glee, "You're alright!!"

"Ack!" Ban choked, trying to stop Ginji from cutting of his oxygen supply completely, Gin-ji-..get-off!!" Ginji pulled away from Ban and grinned at his partner.

"I'm so glad Juubei fixed you!!" the blond man cried, flying himself into Ban's lap. "I was worried Ban-chan!"

…Ban looked around him. He was lying on the couch of the small apartment he and Ginji had managed to rent for the past two weeks.

"Where's Juubei gone?" he asked Ginji.

"Juubei left a while ago. He made sure that you were okay, but said he had to get back to Kazu-chan." Ginji frowned, still sitting on Ban's lap. He wasn't even in his little form, so he was kind of squashing the shorter man. "I hope Kazu-chan's okay."

"He'll be fine." Ban replied. "Uh, Ginji? Could you get off me now please?!"

Ginji grinned at his partner, but did shift off Ban's lap.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He said, his eyes wide and trusting, "I can't stand it when you get hurt."

Saiyoko had reentered the Honky Tonk after dropping Shido and Emishi off at Madowka's house. After apologizing to Paul for wrecking the café and asking how he liked the place now that she had fixed it, the short girl had started chatting to Natsumi. Two hours later the girls had become friends.

"Oh yeah." Saiyoko replied, reaching for her second coffee, "Ginji is definitely gay!"

"Are you sure?" Natsumi asked with wide eyes, "How can you tell???"

"Easy. We're family." Saiyoko took a sip and set the cup back down on its saucer, "Now all he needs is a boyfriend."

Natsumi cast the girl a sly look,

"There is one man we _could_ set him up with."

"Yes?"

"His name is Akabane." Natsumi giggled, and evil glint appearing in he eye,

"Oh," Saiyoko whispered, her devil smile settling down onto her face once more, "Do tell on."

_**Well…that's is yet another chapter. I'm sorry they are so short….I just want to milk this story for all it is worth…..also I **__**apologise for the spacing- or lack there off…..my computer is just being difficult.**_

_**Well, you know the drill….reviews make the world go round!!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Ginji has a sister? Yep, it's true, and now she has become best friends with Natsumi. Sounds great, especially when they try to set Ginji up with Akabane – without dying from Ban's SNAKE BITE. And now Shido's engaged to Paul? Oh yes, Kazuki's pregnant………or something like that.

DISCLAIMER: I have a radical new idea!!!!!!!!!!! If I owned The Get Backers, would I be writing my pathetic little stories on fan fiction, or would I be putting them into the show…? It's a toughie isn't it?

…

…

… ……my lawyers have just told me that my speech was very nice but not very helpful………………..I DON'T OWN THE GET BACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**WHEN MAGIC HAPPENS**

**Chapter 7-Thunk**

_**Just a quick word: you may have noticed from reading the summary of this story, one of the factors is a male pregnancy. I am not an idiot. I do happen to know that this is impossible!! I also know that Kazuki is a man….okay?**_

_**Good.**_

"That- that", Juubei stammered, "That is impossible!" His sister lay a comforting hand on his arm and spoke in a calming voice,

"It's okay Juubei. Everything is going to be just fine..." Her brother sank onto one of the few chairs in Makubex's computer room, with his head in his hands.

"I know it's a lot to deal with." Makubex said, looking over the top of one of his computer screens, "But my calculations are correct."

"That's impossible." Juubei said, shaking his head, "It- can't – happen!!"

"This **is** the Limitless Fortress," Makubex reminded him with a slight smile, "And there has been a lot of energy concentrated around here recently…It's just a little…ummm….unfortunate that you and Kazuki had to come here now while your flat's being fumigated."

"What's unfortunate?" Toshiki asked, walking into the room. He came over to Juubei and stared at his old rival and friend.

"There's not something wrong with Kazuki is there?!" the blond man asked worriedly.

"No, no." Sakura said to Toshiki, stroking her brother's shaking back.

"He's just pregnant." Makubex supplied typing away on his computer.

"WHAT??!!!!!" Toshiki exploded, "But – that – it isn't – What?????!!!!" Juubei moaned into his hands.

"Now, let's all calm down." Sakura said leading Toshiki over to a chair and sitting him down in it.

"There has to be a mistake." Toshiki choked out hoarsely,

"Sorry." Makubex replied. "My calculations are correct..."

"And he's showing all the symptoms." Sakura finished quietly. She went slightly red and glanced at her brother, "Juubei, I'm assuming that you are the father…"

"Who's father?" Emishi asked bounding into the room. The wannabe comedian had fully recovered from all that forced labour he had been made to do, and was now back to his usual annoying self.

"The child Kazuki is having apparently." Toshiki whispered.

"…..WHAT?????"

_**Several hours later……**_

Kazuki outside, standing in front of Juubei, feeling confused and a little worried. Next to Juubei stood Sakura, Toshiki, Makubex and Emishi. Everyone looked rather grave (except Emishi who was trying not to laugh), and their expressions were worrying Kazuki.

"What is it?" he asked tentatively.

"……." There was silence.

"What?!" he asked again, anxiety creeping into his voice.

"Well…"

"Ummm, you're …..uhh..."

"You're pregnant." Sakura burst out.

"what?"

"Think about it Kazuki. You are showing all the signs and symptoms, and before you say it- yes, I know you are a man but…." Sakura's voice trailed off, as she looked at Kazuki in concern. "Are you alright?"

Kazuki's eyes crossed. They rolled into the back of his head, and, still as a statue he hit the ground with a loud THUNK.

Juubei rushed forward to his lover and cradled the unconscious man's head in his hands.

"Who's fault is this?" he growled at Makubex. The boy went red and looked at Sakura for help,

"We-well Juubei," Makubex said, "It's your fau-."

"Why was there enough energy left around for this to happen!?!!!!??" Juubei roared.

"Umm….the most recent energy was probably Saiyoko's but..."

"I'll kill her!!" Juubei thundered.

Back in the Honky Tonk, Saiyoko felt a shiver run up her back.

……_**.please review?????????**_

_**I know it was bad but…review cos you luv me????**_

_**Please???!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Ginji has a sister? Yep, it's true, and now she has become best friends with Natsumi. Sounds great, especially when they try to set Ginji up with Akabane – without dying from Ban's SNAKE BITE. And now Shido's engaged to Paul? Oh yes, Kazuki's pregnant………or something like that.

DISCLAIMER: I have a radical new idea!!!!!!!!!!! If I owned The Get Backers, would I be writing my pathetic little stories on fan fiction, or would I be putting them into the show…? It's a toughie isn't it?

…

…

… ……my lawyers have just told me that my speech was very nice but not very helpful………………..I DON'T OWN THE GET BACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**WHEN MAGIC HAPPENS**

_**So……hmmm…..quite a few people have reviewed this story………YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

…_**.hehehe………..**_

_**Also, ………..umm………THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"So Saiyoko…….."Natsumi said, pouring the girl yet another coffee, "what are your powers?"

"Powers?" Saiyoko asked raising the cup to her lips.

"Yeah!" Natsumi cried as she leaned over the bench to whisper to the other girl, "What abilities do you have?"

"Oh." Saiyoko grinned, catching on, "Well, I'm nowhere near Ginji or Shido or Kazuki or…well you get the point. What I mean is, I'm not actually that powerful, I just have the greatest big brother, and he has the coolest friends…all who will protect me and do whatever I say because I'm Ginji's little sister!"

The brunette grinned, and leaned in closer to her new friend, "Now, about this Akabane person……..what's he like?"

"Well….." Natsumi said slowly, thinking, "I haven't really met him many times…but I have heard stories…he's supposed to be a really great fighter…..and he really seems to like Ginji………I find him a bit creepy though.." The girl finished, shivering a bit.

Saiyoko nodded, working through her plan.

"Well, It's not like you're the one who's going to date him!" Saiyoko joked, playing with her hair,

"True." Natsumi laughed.

**NOWWEARESKIPPINGTOSOMEONEELSE……..**

"Ban-chan?" Ginji asked looking at his partner. Ban was sitting in the small couch in the apartment, reading a thick book. He was trying very hard to ignore Ginji, who had interrupted his reading seven times in the last five minutes.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji asked again, walking over to Ban and plopping down on the couch arm. Ban's eyebrow twitched, but he continued to ignore his best friend.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji asked _again_, leaning over Ban's chest so his face appeared over the book the shorter man was trying to read.

"WHAT GINJI?!" Ban exploded, snapping his book shut and glaring at Ginji – who was so startled by Ban's (expected) response that he overbalanced and fell on Ban's lap.

"What are you reading?" Ginji asked, looking up at his partner with a smile. Ban's eyebrow twitched again, but he was helpless against Ginji's adorable puppy dog eyes…..not that he was ever going to tell _Ginji_ that…………

"A book." He replied in a cold voice.

"Oh." The blond man looked up at Ban's annoyed face and kissed his lips quickly.

**SKIPSKIPSKIP…..**

Ban was still trying to clear his head. Ginji had fallen asleep more than an hour ago, rather quickly after……………….Ban sighed, and shook his head again……….what?

What had just happened? Why did he feel………..He didn't like Ginji…no, he _did_ like Ginji but not like that……….did he?

As Ban Midou contemplated his feelings for his partner, Saiyoko and Natsumi tried to set up the same blond man with one of the creepiest men on the planet……………….

_**YES…………WELL……..PLEASE REVIEW?**_

_**SHIDO'S NEXT…..HEHEHE…..**_


	9. Author's note the second

YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thankyou so much !!!!!!!!!!!

I love everyone who has reviewed my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I have just been reminded that I promised cookies to people if they reviewed so…………………………

VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!…………………………hehehe…..cheapskate………

Ya, ya, I am writing next chapter now……

Sayonara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! for now….


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Ginji has a sister? Yep, it's true, and now she has become best friends with Natsumi. Sounds great, especially when they try to set Ginji up with Akabane – without dying from Ban's SNAKE BITE. And now Shido's engaged to Paul? Oh yes, Kazuki's pregnant………or something like that.

DISCLAIMER: I have a radical new idea!!!!!!!!!!! If I owned The Get Backers, would I be writing my pathetic little stories on fan fiction, or would I be putting them into the show…? It's a toughie isn't it?

…

…

… ……my lawyers have just told me that my speech was very nice but not very helpful………………..I DON'T OWN THE GET BACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**WHEN MAGIC HAPPENS**

**Chapter 10- I didn't mean to!!!!- part 1**

**Okay……so………..I've got great reviews for this story…..thanks…(again),,,now I'm just scared I won't live up to your expectations…….so, sayonara in advance if I disappoint anyone…………..**

Shido was in serious trouble. He was scared! Terrified…possibly going to wet his pants…

"Shit." He swore, stroking the lions mane a bit harder than necessary, "What am I going to do?!"

He was given several unhelpful words if advice from the animals around him…but..

"Okay," Shido sighed, thinking hard and fingering a little blue box in his left hand, "I can do this. It's not that hard…no problem…"

"What's no problem?" Emishi asked, walking over to Shido on his hands. The other man jumped in surprise, and the little box flew out of his hands and onto the grass that surrounded Madowka's estate.

"Wow." Emishi said, flipping the right way round and grabbing the box from the grass, "I managed to scare the great beast master!! Either I'm just amazing or……" his voice trailed off as he saw what was in the box.

"Give me that!" Shido growled. Emishi sat down under the tree next to his friend and handing him the little blue object.

"You're gonna ……ask her?"

"I-I…………" Shido turned pink and turned away to Emishi, cursing his misfortune under his breath- why did it have to be Emishi???…well at least it isn't Midou………his brain told him…

"You need too practice!" Emishi yelled, a manic grin spreading over his face.

"I- what?!"

"Practice!" Emishi said again. He leapt to his feet, pulling the likely-to-explode-Shido up as well. "Let's go find someone to practice on so you get it right when you actually ask her!"

"No." Shido said, pulling away from the wannabe comedian and stuffing the box into his pocket. "No way am I doing anything like that!"

Emishi sidled up to the wild man and slung his arm around Shido's shoulders, "You want everything to be perfect don't you?"

**Skipskipskipihatemycomputersometimesskipskip**

"But why me?!" Paul complained, sitting on his stool behind the bar in the HonkyTonk,

"You were the name we picked out from the hat." Emishi shrugged. Shido was resolutely looking anywhere but at Paul or Emishi.

"Well, get on with it1" The comedian said, pushing Shido to his knees in front of Paul.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_- Shido thought as he looked up at Paul

_At least it isn't Midou!_

"Will you do me the honour-..."

_AAAHHHH!!!!_

"Of marry- Emishi! Stop laughing!!….of marrying….me….?"

"uhhhh…….."

"Say yes!" Emishi stage whispered to Paul.

"fine…..yes."

"What?" Shido turned in horror to see Madowka run out of the Honky Tonk in tears. Hevn was standing in the doorway- frozen.

"Shit."

_**Well……..did I let you down???? I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Ginji has a sister? Yep, it's true, and now she has become best friends with Natsumi. Sounds great, especially when they try to set Ginji up with Akabane – without dying from Ban's SNAKE BITE. And now Shido's engaged to Paul? Oh yes, Kazuki's pregnant………or something like that.

DISCLAIMER: I have a radical new idea!!!!!!!!!!! If I owned The Get Backers, would I be writing my pathetic little stories on fan fiction, or would I be putting them into the show…? It's a toughie isn't it?

…

…

… ……my lawyers have just told me that my speech was very nice but not very helpful………………..I DON'T OWN THE GET BACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**WHEN MAGIC HAPPENS**

**Chapter 11- I didn't mean to!! Part 2**

Oh my god. _I can't believe I'm up to chapter 11…sorry for not writing for ages….I was busy being lazy…..I hope you all continue to read this story……well…now things are getting interesting ne?…..well, I hope they are……._

"How about Makubex?" the demonic boy king asked.

"Are you insane?!!!" Kazuki exploded, "I'm not calling my child Makubex!!!!" The rest of the group stepped back from the usually calm, good-natured young man.

"I'm sorry." Kazuki said quietly. He looked at Makubex with downcast brown eyes, and then hurriedly fled the room- headed for the outside of the Limitless Fortress.

"Kazuki!" Juubei called after him. The blind man turned to his leader quickly, and shook his head as if to say- I don't know what that was about either-, and then he ran after Kazuki, worried about his best friend.

"I guess Kazuki is just a little high strung." Sakura ventured nervously, sitting down next to the boy king.

"Looks that way." Toshiki said, leaning against the wall and looking at Makubex to see if he had been hurt by Kazuki's words.

"He'll be alright." Makubex said, typing away on his computer. The words had stung at first, but Makubex knew Kazuki hadn't meant them, and was just really stressed out. "…I hope."

She'ssoevilandmeanbutisfuntowrite 

Saiyoko looked up to see Ginji and his partner Ban Midou enter the café.

"Oh! Saiyoko, how long are you staying here?" Ginji asked, smiling as he hugged his little sister.

"What?! You're trying to get rid of me already?!! Ginji- how could you??" the young woman sobbed, turning from her brother and pushing his arms away.

"No! that's not what I meant!" Ginji cried in surprise, "I like having you here!!"

Saiyoko stared at her brother in amazement, all her false tears gone,

"Ginji- I was joking." She said, marvelling at how thick her brother was.

"Oh!" Ginji laughed happily, sitting down on his favourite stool. He looked up at Paul who was hiding behind his usual newspaper and asked in a whining voice,

"Hey chief…. can I have a pizza?" Paul grimaced but did as he was asked without even a mention of the boys tab, or how much the pizza would cost. Ban frowned as he sat down next to Ginji, he leant across the bar to Paul.

"Hey, Paul what's up?"

"Hmmm?" Paul asked, starting to get ready.

"Aren't you going to yell at us or tell Electric eel man here he can't have a pizza because we don't have any money?"

"It's on the house." Paul said quickly.

"What?! Alright- what's going on??!!!"

"Hey Ginji," Saiyoko said slyly, looking at her brother while Ban continued to interrogate Paul.

"Yes Saiyoko?" Ginji answered in a cheerful happy voice.

"How do you feel about a certain man named……"

Natsumi opened the door to the café and bounced in, whipping behind the counter and smiling at everyone.

"Hiya chief! Sorry I'm late." She chirped, grinning at Saiyoko, "Oh- and thankyou for the day off yesterday!" Paul was glad he had his back turned to everyone as he remembered what had happened yesterday. Shido was probably in deep trouble………

"Anyway," Saiyoko continued, grinning back at Natsumi and gesturing for the other girl to join in the conversation, "How do you feel about Akabane Ginji? Ginji? Where did he go?" she asked looking around.

A low growl came from Ban. He was staring down at his chest where, _inside_ his white shirt Ginji was hiding.

"Ginji…." He growled again, his eyebrow twitching.

**Let'sskiptothatcreepyguyeveryoneseemstolove…idon'tquiteknowwhy…hecreepsmeouttobehonest…………**

Akabane walked along the street with a small note clasped in his right hand.

"A date?" he asked himself with a creepy evil smile crawling up to his mouth, "With Ginji? My, my…things are starting to get very interesting.."

there you go. Another pointless chapter……please keep reading and reviewing or we'll never get to their date!! And how sad would that be?????!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: Ginji has a sister? Yep, it's true, and now she has become best friends with Natsumi. Sounds great, especially when they try to set Ginji up with Akabane – without dying from Ban's SNAKE BITE. And now Shido's engaged to Paul? Oh yes, Kazuki's pregnant………or something like that.

DISCLAIMER: I have a radical new idea!!!!!!!!!!! If I owned The Get Backers, would I be writing my pathetic little stories on fan fiction, or would I be putting them into the show…? It's a toughie isn't it?

…

…

… ……my lawyers have just told me that my speech was very nice but not very helpful………………..I DON'T OWN THE GET BACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**WHEN MAGIC HAPPENS**

**Chapter 12- why is my personal life so ?**

**Umm…wow. I've been reading loads of fanfics, GB ones…I'm very ashamed now…………wow.**

**Well…if anyone continues to read this then…thanks!!!!…very ashamed………….so…..yeah..that's about it. Oh yeah, this fic is dedicated to all the people who actually read and review it (even if it's only out of pity), but especially to Ladyasile, dude- I love you!!!!!!…well…bye.**

Ban was in a bad mood.

Ever since Saiyoko came around bad moods had been cropping up quite a bit.

"What the f am I going to do?" Ban asked himself, lighting up yet another cigarette. It was 5:30 in the morning, one month after he had first met Ginji's little sister. He and his blond partner were, once again, sleeping in the Lady Bug- with no personal space or showers.

Ban put the cigarette back in his mouth and groaned, putting his face in his hands…why did things have to become complicated?! Why couldn't things stay the way they had been before? Why did he have to have these feelings??!!!!

Ginji. Ginji what's happening between us? Ban wondered, glancing at his sleeping partner, his purple sunglasses sliding down his nose.

The blond man opened his eyes slowly and Ban pulled back, sinking into the car seat, as far away from Ginji as possible.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji asked drowsily, blinking his big brown eyes at his partner, "Wh-what time is it?" he yawned, curling up in the seat.

"5:30." His partner answered shortly, not trusting himself to look at the former Volts leader.

"Okay." Ginji muttered, starting to fall asleep again, "You know Ban-chan, you shouldn't smoke so much…" his voice trailed off into silence.

"Why Ginji?" Ban asked, not really thinking he'd get an answer. He started in surprise and looked at his partner in astonishment, he could have sworn he heard Ginji mutter, ' because I don't want to kiss someone who tastes like an ashtray'………….HOLY-

Ban shook his head to clear it…things were becoming much too complicated……….

**SkipskipskipskipgeezmycomputerisannoyingI'mnotevensurethisisgonnashowup……….**

Kazuki was in a bad mood. A really bad mood.

He was lying in bed, trying to fall asleep…he'd been trying for the whole night…and it was now 5:55 in the morning!!!

"This is useless." The young man muttered, sliding out of bed and padding over to the kitchen. He'd thought that once he and Juubei were able to return to their apartment things would get back to normal…but no such luck. He poured himself some tea, trying to sort out his feelings.

Everything was so complicated now. He sighed and sat himself down on the chair at the head of the table, taking a sip of the hot liquid in his hands.

Everything was so complicated……….

A sharp pain shot through Kazuki's body. He doubled over, clenching up in a ball, trying to calm down. The pain subsided after a minute, but then returned with renewed ferocity. The thread master hit the floor, doing his best not to cry out.

**I'msorrykazupleaseforgiveme!!!!!!………..**

Shido was in deep trouble.

"Madowka, I'm really sorry- but I've already explained……it wasn't what you think!!! I don't love…Paul!!!! I …I … love …you…"

"I know Shido." The blind girl sighed, a sweet smile on her lips, "and the answer is ….yes."

"What?!!!"

"Yes, I will marry you."

"Oh!…..okay….."

"Oh Shido."

Well, that's that isn't it? Oh no, now you actually have to go through with it!!!!

**Sothisnotthebestchapter…It'snotfunny…. isthatwhatyouguyswant????…**

"This weekend." Saiyoko said firmly to Natsumi, swallowing a huge spoonful of ice cream.

"You're sure?" Natsumi giggled, taking an enormous scoop of chocolate ice cream and smothering it with chocolate sauce.

"Uhhuh. This weekend is when we do it. I've already arranged it with Akabane!!!"

"Yes!" The girls high-fived each other and then continued to shovel ice cream down their throats, giggling away madly in Natsumi's father's kitchen.

**Heh…yet another chapter…that wasn't completely pointless…this story is actually becoming harder and harder to write…well, that's the only excuse I got so you're going to have to live with it!!!!**

**You know the drill…so I won't repeat it…okay, I will- reviews make the world go round!! …. So REVIEW!! **


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Ginji has a sister? Yep, it's true, and now she has become best friends with Natsumi. Sounds great, especially when they try to set Ginji up with Akabane – without dying from Ban's SNAKE BITE. And now Shido's engaged to Paul? Oh yes, Kazuki's pregnant………or something like that.

DISCLAIMER: I have a radical new idea!!!!!!!!!!! If I owned The Get Backers, would I be writing my pathetic little stories on fan fiction, or would I be putting them into the show…? It's a toughie isn't it?

…

…

… ……my lawyers have just told me that my speech was very nice but not very helpful………………..I DON'T OWN THE GET BACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**WHEN MAGIC HAPPENS**

**Chapter 13- Bored now.**

**Okay…thankyou for reviewing people!!! Luv you all very much!!!!…huh, this story just keeps going doesn't it…? We're kind of coming to the end of it now…nearly…whew!**

**Dedication- everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ladyasile especially cos she reviews every time I update……!!!!!!!!!…and cos I luv her… Oh yeah, and MintyFlake…**

Kazuki grimaced as he stood up from the floor, his hands resting on his stomach.

"This is going to be hell." He muttered, shakily sitting down in his chair and resting his head on the table. Another spasm shot through him, much less powerful that before but still painful enough to make him want to stay in bed all week………

"Kazuki?" Juubei got out of bed quickly and hurried off in search of his lover- it was only 6:20 for god's sake! What was he doing up at this hour? The blind man entered the kitchen and sensed Kazuki sitting at the table. He tiptoed over to the exhausted man and wrapped his arms around Kazuki's waist.

"Oww," Kazuki murmured, half asleep, "Juubei, that hurts…"

"What?" Juubei exclaimed, "Where? Where does it hurt Kazuki?"

"My stomach…" came the whispered reply before the young man finally slipped into sleep, in his lover's arms.

Juubei picked Kazuki up with a frown on his young face. He carried Kazuki back to their bedroom and tucked him in bed, taking a seat in the corner, and vowing to watch over Kazuki till he woke up, like he had always been meant to.

**Lalalalallallalalalalalala…………**

Akabane was looking through his wardrobe. He was still trying to find a shirt to wear on Saturday….he grinned as he imagined the expression on his dearest little Ginji-chan…it was going to be so enjoyable. He turned smoothly when he heard a knock at his door.

"Yes?" he asked silkily, not really wanting any visitors.

"M-Mr. Akabane?" It was Riko's voice coming through the wood, the transporter vaguely remembered agreeing to meet the girl today, but he had forgotten about it until now.

"Oh, do come in dear Riko." She said, opening the door with that same smile that sent shivers up sane people's backs (_A/N not that any of the __GB cast are sane__…)_

The girl entered the small apartment clutching a pink hand bag to her chest. She was wearing a purple, off the shoulder dress and she had large hoop earrings on. Rather fancy for a Friday morning……

"Well, how exquisite you look my dear." Akabane said, leading her over to the sofa and sitting her down. "But…I was under the impression it was Friday…and you had school…"

"Oh, I skipped." The teenager said lightly, waving her hand at him, "I wanted to see you again! Your last e-mail was so fun to read!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

In surprise he turned back to the door, hearing another knock.

"My, my, so many visitors. If you'll excuse me for a moment my dear." He glided over to the door once again and opened it to find…

"Mr. Akabane." Saiyoko said, walking into the apartment with an evil grin on her face. "I just thought I'd come and check up on you….see if everything was going well.." she grinned up at him….it was the second time in two days she had come to 'check up on him'…and he was starting to have suspicions….

"Why, hello miss Saiyoko. What a pleasant surprise. Would you please meet miss Riko, a friend of mine." He pointed a white gloved hand towards the younger girl.

"Oh. Hello." Saiyoko said, very stiffly, her carefree grin disappearing as she looked at Riko.

"Miss Riko, this is miss Saiyoko, who also happens to be a friend of mine."

"Oh…hi." Akabane hid a smile and headed for the kitchen. This was getting more and more enjoyable…

**dumdumdumdum…dumdumdumdum……..**

"Oh Shido, where are we going to have it?"

"Uhh…I'm not sure Madowka….you've already asked me six times……can I sleep now?"

"But Shido! It is morning! I can feel the sun's heat! It's not time to sleep now!!"

"But…I'm so…tired……"

"Now, about the caterer…"

AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Wellthatprettymuchexplainsitself……..**

"Ginji, we need to talk." Ban said finally, looking out the car window, dreading where this conversation could lead.

"About what Ban?" Ginji asked cautiously….not adding a Chan to the end of Ban's name meant he was being serious…

"About …..us…."

"What about us?"

"Well…lately…umm…." Ban swore and turned to face his partner with eyes that were both angry and confused…

"I love you Ban." It was whispered to quietly that Ban nearly missed Ginji's response…

"You…you…?"

"I love you." Ginji turned away, not meeting his partner's piercing gaze.

"Oh." It was at this point that Ban lost all control of himself, he leant over to Ginji and turned his face towards him, locking on Ginji's eyes. His lips pressed against Ginji's he whispered back, "Well…that's okay then."

**There you go…….another chapter. Heh. I kinda like this one…….you know the drill!!!!!! **


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: same as always!

Disclaimer: same as always

Dedication: same as always

Title: same as always…

WHEN MAGIC HAPPENS Chapter 14 – does it need a title? Oh, okay,……Nightmare 

Ginji Amano was in pain. Serious pain. His whole world was spinning around his head, and his life was flashing before his eyes, he couldn't breathe….he couldn't……

"So, Ginji," Akabane said, as he laid his menu back down on the polished wooden table. "What would you like to drink?" Ginji stared at the transporter with blank eyes, eyes that had lost their hope, and faith. It took a long time for the blond man to reply to Akabane's question, his brain kept becoming distracted, and his eyes kept filling with tears.

"Uh…water." He croaked out, his blank eyes resting on the wall opposite him. This place was expensive, he thought distractedly to himself. I never came here with Ban…

And there it was. Just that word brought everything crashing back down. It was like a dream, a terrifying, awful, heart wrenching nightmare!

Except that he couldn't wake up. Because it wasn't a dream, it was real….Ban was gone. Forever. Always. He would never see that arrogant smirk again, he would never hear the endless string of complaints about the recovery jobs Hevn brought them, he would never smell that strange nicotine smell mixed with ….with….Ban smell…..

He would never again look up into those eyes, or feel the other man's arm around his waist, supporting him, keeping him alive…

He would never be able to kiss those lips, or tell Ban that he …not even once more…because Ban was…

How did this happen again?

**I am aware of how short this chapter was. It's just to see if enough people keep reading it and reviewing. If people don't review and stuff then I won't keep writing it.**

_**, u know the drill.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: Ginji has a sister? Yep, it's true, and now she has become best friends with Natsumi. Sounds great, especially when they try to set Ginji up with Akabane – without dying from Ban's SNAKE BITE. And now Shido's engaged to Paul? Oh yes, Kazuki's pregnant………or something like that.

DISCLAIMER: I have a radical new idea!!!!!!!!!!! If I owned The Get Backers, would I be writing my pathetic little stories on fan fiction, or would I be putting them into the show…? It's a toughie isn't it?

…

…

… ……my lawyers have just told me that my speech was very nice but not very helpful………………..I DON'T OWN THE GET BACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**WHEN MAGIC HAPPENS**

**Chapter 15 – we have a problem**

Juubei Kakei sat down heavily on the double bed. He didn't know what to think. Didn't know what to say. There were silent tears sliding down his face, he didn't brush them away.

Should he have gone after him? Should he have stopped him? Should he…? The scenario played again and again in his head, every time he did something better, something more caring and sweet

…every time the scene ended with Kazuki in his arms, not with him crying silently and Kazuki…god knows where.

Juubei's shoulders started to shake.

How did this happen again?

Shido ran his hand through his dark hair again. He was sitting outside, under a big tree, with all his animal friends around him.

This wasn't supposed to be….it….it wasn't supposed to be like this!

He sighed and buried his face in his arms.

How did this happen again?

Saiyoko Amano looked at Natsumi, her eyes were dark, and upset.

"Damage control time." She said, turning back to all the others.

"Is this fixable?" Hevn asked from her seat at the bar.

"It has to be." Sakura replied firmly.

"Sakura's right." Saiyoko said, taking a deep breath, and shaking her head to clear it. She leant against the bar, and stared at everyone else.

"Okay, so, _how_ did this happen again?"

**Okay I lied. I already wrote this one so I wanted to post it up.**

**PLEASE review and all will be explained. Also, there will be much needed laughter and humour. Don't hate me for making it sad. It will get better if you REVIEW!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: Ginji has a sister? Yep, it's true, and now she has become best friends with Natsumi. Sounds great, especially when they try to set Ginji up with Akabane – without dying from Ban's SNAKE BITE. And now Shido's engaged to Paul? Oh yes, Kazuki's pregnant………or something like that.

DISCLAIMER: I have a radical new idea!!!!!!!!!!! If I owned The Get Backers, would I be writing my pathetic little stories on fan fiction, or would I be putting them into the show…? It's a toughie isn't it?

…

…

… ……my lawyers have just told me that my speech was very nice but not very helpful………………..I DON'T OWN THE GET BACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**WHEN MAGIC HAPPENS**

**Chapter 16 – let's fix it then**

_Ginji stared at Saiyoko in shock._

"_A – a date?" he squeaked out, "With Akabane?" _

_Saiyoko grinned at him, sipping her strawberry milkshake through one of those really long, twirly straws._

"_Yup! It's going to be on Saturday night, tomorrow!! Aint that neat?!"_"

Ginji continued to stare at the wall. That was it, that was when everything had started to go completely and utterly wrong. He knew that she had only been trying to help, but….but…

Akabane was starting to feel uncomfortable. He was hiding it very well, not that Ginji was going to notice anyway……

"_Ban, did you…you were listening." Ginji said, once they were back in the LadyBird. The other man merely grunted, not meeting Ginji's eyes._

"_Ban – chan?" Ginji asked, putting a hand up to stroke his partner's cheek. Ban flinched away, still not looking at the blond man._

"_What's wrong?" Ginji cried, taken aback by Ban's response._

"_What's wrong?!!" Ban exclaimed, his blue eyes flashing, "How the hell can you ask that question?!!!!" he turned to face Ginji, anger and hurt etched into his face. "Don't I mean ANYTHING to you??!!!"_

_There were tears running down his face now._

Ginji didn't remember what had happened after that, all he knew was that……

That afternoon Ban had got on a plane…

"I wonder where he got the money." Ginji said to himself, trying to block out those horrible feelings, those heartbreaking memories.

**Skippingskippingskipping……**

"Kazuki," Toshiki started, he was very uncomfortable, this was a very, very bad situation to be in. He stared at the other man across the table. Kazuki's eyes were red and bloodshot, his breathing was irregular……he was in so much pain….

"Oh God Toshiki." He sobbed, putting his head in his hands, "What have I done?"

Toshiki came around the table instantly, and put his arms around the crying man.

"Nothing that can't be fixed." He whispered.

"_Juubei, stop worrying so much!" Kazuki yelled, standing up from the couch in anger._

"_I worry because I care about you!!" Juubei yelled back, his fists clenching together._

"_Not about me!!" Kazuki shouted back, "Just about the kid!!"_

"_How can you think that??!!!"_

Kazuki sobbed harder.

"_Fine!!! Go be with Toshiki then!!"_

"_I will!! I'm not going to spend anymore time with someone who – who…"_

"_What Kazuki??!! Just say it!!"_

"_Only stays with me out of duty!!!!"_

"What have I done?" Kazuki wailed, "What have I – Oh God…Juubei.."

"Ssshh. It's going to be okay Kazuki." Toshiki said comfortingly, holding his friend tight in his arms. Suddenly Kazuki's body became tense, he gasped for air and cried out in pain.

On the other side of town Juubei sat up in alarm, Kazuki was hurt. He scrubbed his face quickly and dashed out of the apartment, whether Kazuki loved him or not, Juubei wasn't going to let anything happen to him!

Kazuki's scream tore at the night air.

**Forgive me Kazuki!!!!**

**Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you do then this story won't end in a sad way!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Summary: Ginji has a sister? Yep, it's true, and now she has become best friends with Natsumi. Sounds great, especially when they try to set Ginji up with Akabane – without dying from Ban's SNAKE BITE. And now Shido's engaged to Paul? Oh yes, Kazuki's pregnant………or something like that.

DISCLAIMER: I have a radical new idea!!!!!!!!!!! If I owned The Get Backers, would I be writing my pathetic little stories on fan fiction, or would I be putting them into the show…? It's a toughie isn't it?

…

…

… ……my lawyers have just told me that my speech was very nice but not very helpful………………..I DON'T OWN THE GET BACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**WHEN MAGIC HAPPENS**

**Chapter 17 – I'm so sorry!! No, I'm so sorry!! No, I am!! I am!!!…..**

Kazuki stared up at Juubei, and the blind man stared back down at him. Both were breathing heavily, Kazuki because he had…nearly passed out, nearly lost his child, and Juubei because he had run as fast as he possible could to get to his lover…

Well, those were the reasons that Toshiki was firmly making himself believe, because as much as he loved Kazuki and Juubei, the thought of those two….together….in bed, was a little more than he could handle.

"Juubei, I – I'm so sorry..." Kazuki whispered, pressing his shivering body closer to the other man.

"It was my fault," Juubei croaked out, cradling Kazuki's head in his hands, and pressing a soft, lingering kiss on his lover's forehead.

"I shouldn't have – said those things…"

"I shouldn't have…let you develop those feelings…"

"I was so wrong to think.."

"I was so stupid to…"

Toshiki rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, headed for the telephone and the kitchen.

"Saiyoko," he said, after the girl picked up, "It's okay, he's here."

"And Kazuki?!"

"Fine. He needs a doctor to examine him just to be sure, but he's fine."

"Thank god. Are they…..okay?"

"Well…I'm not too sure..." Toshiki walked back to the doorway of the living room and looked in, still holding the phone. The next moment he turned his back, his face crimson. "They're fine."

"But, are they still fighti-…"

"No, they're fine!"

Kazuki was right on top of Juubei, his hands busy pulling off the other man's pants, while Juubei had removed Kazuki's shirt and was now running his hands along the feminine man's chest. Their lips were locked, their tongues engaged, and the general had sounded the order to fight. This was not going to be a quick battle, oh no, definitely not.

"Kazuki," Juubei moaned, breaking the kiss momentarily, "Oh god..." The slender man cut off the rest of the moan by attacking his lover's lips again, his hands roughly pulling Juubei's boxers off.

"I need to leave." Toshiki choked into the phone, his face going even redder, as he made a mad dash for the front door.

Once again a scream split the otherwise silent night, but this was a scream of pleasure.

Which, in Saiyoko's books was a very good thing.

"Right….now…" she punched in several numbers in her phone and held it to her ear, "Hello is this the air port? Good, I need to arrange a ticket to Germany…"

umm….wow, that was so crappy…I should have made that better….but I hade to fix Juubei and Kazuki before I went to bed…..it's not my fault, blame my muse.

**U know the drill……….**


	18. Chapter 18

Summary: Ginji has a sister? Yep, it's true, and now she has become best friends with Natsumi. Sounds great, especially when they try to set Ginji up with Akabane – without dying from Ban's SNAKE BITE. And now Shido's engaged to Paul? Oh yes, Kazuki's pregnant………or something like that.

DISCLAIMER: I have a radical new idea!!!!!!!!!!! If I owned The Get Backers, would I be writing my pathetic little stories on fan fiction, or would I be putting them into the show…? It's a toughie isn't it?

…

…

… ……my lawyers have just told me that my speech was very nice but not very helpful………………..I DON'T OWN THE GET BACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**WHEN MAGIC HAPPENS**

**Chapter – 18 Can we please move on!!!**

**Oh my god. I haven't written this story in ages. Wow. Umm…it will be finished soon, or at least I hope it will.**

They had been sitting in the car for half an hour. Just sitting, not saying anything, not doing anything, just sitting.

Ginji was bored. Deathly bored. Ready to collapse bored. He had forgiven Ban, Ban had forgiven him…they had moved on, or so Ginji had thought.

If they had moved on why were they still sitting here and not talking to each other??!!!!!

"Ginji…" The blond man snapped his head around so fast he actually heard it crack.

"Oww…" he muttered, rubbing his neck. Ban was looking at his partner, a smirk on his face.

"Ginji…" he said again, taking a deep breath, "I – I…" He sighed. He couldn't do it. Shido had been right….

WHAT???!!!!!!

NO WAY!!!!!!!

"I'M SORRY!" Ban blurted out,, much louder than he had intended.

"Okay Ban- chan." Ginji chirped, kissing Ban softly. "I'm sorry too."

Ban smiled at his friend.

_**2hourslater…….**_

"…wait, that's it?! That's all we needed to say???!!!!"

"Ban," Ginji said reproachfully, "You're spoiling the mood, now would you kindly remove your shirt before I am forced to hurt you?" Smirking Ban removed the item of clothing, which had offended Ginji so much.

"Better?"

"Mhhhm." The blond nodded, taking the smaller man in his arms.

"You're as bad as The Thread Spinner." Ban muttered, tangling his hand in Ginji's golden locks.

"What?" Ginji muttered, his mind elsewhere.

"Thread Spinner and Needle Boy. Even though Kazuki's pregnant, and that was a conversation I never whished to be present for, they can't keep their hands off each other!"

"That's not true," Ginji replied breathlessly. "Now stop talking!"

"I bet they can't." Ban muttered, before giving in to the other man. "I just bet they can't."

_**well, let's find out.**_

_**What was that? You can't be bothered to find out?**_

_**Too bad. **_

_**Reviews make the world go round!!!!!!…but you already knew that.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Summary: Ginji has a sister? Yep, it's true, and now she has become best friends with Natsumi. Sounds great, especially when they try to set Ginji up with Akabane – without dying from Ban's SNAKE BITE. And now Shido's engaged to Paul? Oh yes, Kazuki's pregnant………or something like that.

DISCLAIMER: I have a radical new idea!!!!!!!!!!! If I owned The Get Backers, would I be writing my pathetic little stories on fan fiction, or would I be putting them into the show…? It's a toughie isn't it?

…

…

… ……my lawyers have just told me that my speech was very nice but not very helpful………………..I DON'T OWN THE GET BACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**WHEN MAGIC HAPPENS**

**Chapter – 19 – I have a feeling something may be wrong….**

**Don't worry, I'll be finished soon.**

"Kazuki, breakfast is ready," Juubei called out from the kitchen, setting down two plates of eggs onto the table. "Do you think you can eat something today?"

"I'm fine Juubei." Kazuki said with a chuckle as he entered the room, pushing several annoying strands of hair behind his ear and sitting down next to his friend at the table. He kissed him softly on the lips, then set about eating his breakfast careful not to eat to quickly as he knew Juubei was paying close attention to him.

"Are you going to the Limitless Fortress today?" he asked the other man, lifting the fork to his mouth and watching as Juubei finished his mouthful.

Juubei shook his head.

"I'm going to stay here with you." He said quietly, "Makubex understands, Sakura explained it to him." Kazuki laughed, looking at the serious expression on his friend's face.

"I don't want to spend the whole day here." Kazuki mused aloud, "We could go to the Limitless Fortress, and I could stay with the others while you help Makubex."

Juubei frowned, not liking the idea.

"I'm not defenceless," Kazuki said gently to his friend, careful not to let this end up in an argument again. "I can more than look after myself, and the baby." He said, as an after thought.

"I know." Juubei sighed. "I just worry about you."

"Oh Juubei, you're so old fashioned." Kazuki chuckled, the old phrase slipping out of his mouth unintentionally.

Juubei sighed again, a small smile gracing his usually serious lips.

"I suppose I am." He replied, leaning towards Kazuki, his hands finding his charge's face. The two men kissed, softly and sweetly, waiting for the other to make a move. Slowly Kazuki opened his mouth and Juubei obligingly slipped his tongue inside, running it along Kazuki's teeth and then biting down on his lower lip. Kazuki moaned slightly, and pressed himself closer to Juubei.

"Well I didn't need to see _that_!!" Ban said from the doorway, a cigarette in his mouth. Hevn and Natsumi, Natsumi was a lovely shade of lobster red – her favourite colour, were standing next to him and Ginji was by his feet, bound and gagged. Kazuki and Juubei pulled away from each other, frowning.

"Ban Mido," Kazuki said, looking at his former leader's partner, "Why must we have the pleasure of your company?" Ban snorted.

"See Ginji," he said ignoring Kazuki and turning to the blond by his feet, "I told you."

Ginji didn't respond, save to sparkle a bit.

"Why are you here Mido?" Juubei asked in a flat voice.

"Hevn wanted to invite you both to some stupid party." Ban replied shrugging.

"I wanted you to know tha I'm throwing a party for everyone." Hevn said with a smile, "It's tonight at the Honky Tonk."

"Thanks." Kazuki said with a nod, smiling in return "We'll be there."

**Skipskipskipskip**

Himiko stared at the vial in her hand, wondering what potion it contained. She had made it last night, from an idea her brother had given her years ago, but now she wasn't one hundred percent sure what it did.

"Was it a mixture of the Regression perfume and Puppet perfume?" she wondered aloud, looking back over her notes. "No," she continued after a while, "For that it would have to be a pinky – red, this is a white – green." She continued searching through her book, but to no avail.

"Well, I guess I can sort it out later." She said, slipping it into her back pocket, "I should go now or I'll be late for the party."

Skippidydoodahskipppedydaymyohmywhatawonderfulday……… 

"I am a Dragon!!" Ginji roared, standing up on the table and stomping around on it, laughing gleefully.

He was drunk. Very drunk. So was everyone else as a matter of fact. Natsumi had already gone home, but even she had been slightly tipsy. Ban was talking to Paul and Himiko about a book they had both read (or, in theory they were, but by now they were so smashed that they had no idea what the book was even about), Kazuki, Akabane, Juubei and Hevn were al laughing at something (the same something they had been laughing at for half an hour), Shido and Madowka were talking in a secluded booth, both trying to say sorry to the other (or at least they had been until Hevn came up and smooshed their faces together – now they were kissing…) and Emishi was attempting to slay Ginji.

Saiyoko was the only one who had some semblance of brain power yet, not because she could hold her liquor better than anyone else, but simply because she had chosen to watch…. Akabane in particular.

Himiko attempted to slap Ban's head, but her aim was completely off so instead she fell of the stool and landed on her butt. Something glass shattered, but Himiko didn't pay it any attention.

Soon however the party guests started to smell something strange, like crushed roses and fresh milk… the last thing Ban remembered was watching Ginji as he fell off the table and hit the floor out cold, before his own eyes slid shut and he fell into darkness.

………………………

Ginji opened his eyes slowly and blinked, putting a hand to his head. Where was he? Oh, yeah, in the Honky Tonk. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, holding his head in his hands. Everything hurt…….

"Was goin on?" a bleary voice next to him mumbled. Ginji turned his bloodshot eyes to look at the person and yelled in surprise. The person he was looking at was Him! Blond hair, brown eyes, green jacket……Ginji pinched himself to see if he was dreaming, he wasn't. He looked down at his hands, trying to make sense of the haze in his brain when he yelled again. Those weren't his hands!!

The Ginji next to him had sat up as well. The others were slowly stirring, tousled heads rising. Suddenly they all began shouting in surprise as Ginji had done.

"What is this?" Ban asked from Ginji's right side, except Ginji knew it wasn't Ban in that body, Ban would have swore and hit something, this person inhabiting his lover's body was not Ban….it was…….

"Akabane?" Ginji asked cautiously edging away from the shell of the person he loved most in the world. "Is that you?"

"I do believe it is my dear Ginji." The transporter said with a smile that looked terrifying on Ban's face, "Something very interesting has happened….wouldn't you agree?" Ginji stared open- mouthed. What the hell……..?!

**Just so you know…**

**Natsumi turns lobster red in another of my stories**

**I actually have no idea why Ginji was bound and gagged, he must have done something wrong**

**If you know how Himiko makes her poisons then please tell me…..i got no clue.**

Hmmm……another chapter finished. Yay. U know the drill. 


End file.
